Two Seperate Lifes
by drinkingfiction
Summary: Sharpay Evans is Ashley Pop Sensation Tisdale, travel through the lives of both sides. Troypay eventually and Ryella eventually. I do NOT own HSM! This was inspired by Hannah Montana but it is not the same story line, just the plot! FINAL CHAPTER NOW UP!
1. Good Morning to the Obvious

Chapter 1

Sharpay/Ashley's POV

I walked into East High expecting Gabi to walk right up to me, but she didn't. "Where is Gabi?" Ryan asked me. Ryan was right behind me, "Hmmm….I don't know she NEVER misses." Right when I said that, Gabi walked right up to Ryan and didn't even bother to say a simple, "Hello, Sharpay!"

Gabi looked awfully pretty that Monday morning. "Hey Ryan! You wanna go practice for auditions today at about 4-ish?" Gabi asked Ryan with a cheery morning voice. She must be all dressed up for Ryan. Ryan walked away telling "Gabs" as he calls her that he would love to. Ryan walked away! My perfect chance to ask her if she dressed up for you-know-who.

"So Gabs why are you dressed to impress Ryan?" I asked with a suddle tone. "W-w-w-what are you talking about pup?" Everyone of my close friends and family called me that. They called me that because I was pretty much named after a dog, Shar Pei. So I guess it just caught on, pretty creative if you think about it**.(A/N: I got that idea from another story I read like a month ago and when I remember what it was I will tell you…thanks for the idea, whoever made it…lol)** "Oh, never mind! I already know you like him" Gab's cheeks turned as red as cherries. Gabriella walked away while I went to get some books from my locker.

I was NOT hesitant to go to lunch. Their food sucks! Most of the Drama Club followed me in the cafeteria. It was kind of creepy. Ryan walked up next to me. "Hey Sis! I am starving, what about you?" Ryan asked me in a very happy tone. "Oh! Just so wonderfully excited!" I said in sarcastic voice. "You get to see Troy." I ran for the door. "I knew that would get you!" Ryan yelled to me.

Right when I opened the door I scanned the cafeteria for Troy Bolten. (A.K.A. My CRUSH!) "Bingo…" I said in a whisper. Not enough of a whisper for Ryan not to hear me. "Go ask him out!" "I could never do that, I could never date ANYONE!" "Why is that?" "Duh!" I started to quiet down into a whisper again. "He would soon find out I am Ashley Tisdale." I told Ryan. Ryan walked over to our regular table a bit annoyed with the words 'Ashley Tisdale.'

Gabriella walked up to me and the rest of the Drama Club with a couple of other invitations to a party. She handed me one, I got all giddy inside because party was 'code word' for FUN!

------------------------

You are invited to Gabriella Montez's Movie Marathon Party!

Friday, March 10, 2006! At 850 E. Rose Drive. Please come at 5 o'clock, the party shall last until 10 o'clock.

R.S.V.P!

e-mail: (A/N: That is NOT a real e-mail, gm could not be an e-mail anyway, you need more then 5 letters in your e-mail!)

phone number: 555-3245 (A/N: Also not a real phone number, don't call it because 555 is NOT an area number!)

-------------- --------

Since Gabi was standing right there it front of me I told her I would definitely be there. After that for some reason I lost the courage to go up to Troy. I don't know why, he was one of my best friends. Next to Ryan and Gabriella.

I ate my nasty salad with a bottle of cold, refreshing water. I needed that, that day. My voice kept cracking from all the singing I had done in the past couple of days.

Ryan and I climbed into his red Ferrari. Ryan treats that thing like his baby! I am serious! He sends it to a car wash every day. He got for our 16th birthday. I got my own hot pink Convertible! BUT I DON'T TREAT IT LIKE MY BABY! More like my musicals. I think.

"Are going to Gab's Movie Marathon Party?" I asked Ryan. He looked at me in the corner of his eye. "Yes! I can't wait!" "Because of Gabriella." "W-w-what makes you think that." Ryan barely managed to get out. "You stare at her during classes, when I talk to you and Gabriella comes in the room you turn right over to her, and when I mention her name you stutter! 'Nough said…" "Yah fine…I like her! Please don't tell her!" "Fine I won't" "Thanks Shar-" Ryan was cut off by me. "YOU WILL! If you don't tell her at the party I will tell her my self. Deal?" "Ok…I give in. Deal!"

We pulled into our drive way. I ran through the door and up the stairs into my VERY pink room.

Ryan's POV

You just forgot that I have something on you little miss Ashley Tisdale. I can tell your little secret if you tell Gabriella mine.

**A/N: Read and review people…again…I did NOT make the idea for pup! Thanks for your time!**


	2. I Expect You to Find Out

I got a pretty good response to this story! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Go check out my profile to see the movie poster for this and in the next chapter there is a video that is mentioned, check this all out on my profile and more, like if you read my stories That's Our Song and Your Time to Shine, I have movie posters for those and for That's Our Song I have Troy and Sharpay's song URL on there if you wanna listen to it!

Read and Review my peeps! D

Chapter 2

Sharpay's POV

It is a typical Friday morning. The week flew by really fast. I found out the other day that Ashley Tisdale has a autograph signing at 3:30 at EAST HIGH! Gah! Why don't just put it in the newspaper? Worst part is that ALL of the people that are going Gabi's Movie Party are going to be there. Including Troy. This is the first time I have to face my friends with Ashley's face and hair on. I am so afraid that they will find out one way or another.

I on my bed right now thinking. It keeps replaying in my mind….

"Hey Ashley! May I have your autograph!"

"Yah Gabriella! Oooooopsssss……."

"How did you know my name? Take off your sunglasses!"

I take off my sunglasses and she recognizes me.

"OMG! Sharpay how could you? You have been telling a lie for almost a year now!"

And she is NEVER my friend. Same with Troy.

God if I lost those two I would die.

"Come on sis! Time for school." Ryan yelled at me. "Coming!"

I grab my designer purse and hat off my computer desk.

I am wearing a pink jeans and a white tank top that says 'I Admire My Self' in pink sparkles, a cropped jean jacket, and white high-heels. My hair is up in a side pony tail and my purse is gold.

I walk down stairs and Ryan and I jump into my car. It is my turn to drive today so he is riding in his sister's hot pink convertible. These are the times I want to just sit and there and laugh and laugh and laugh. Anyway…

"So 'Ashley' " he accentuates Ashley, "are you excited about today's autograph signing?" Right when he said that I turned on the radio and I hear,

So what you see is only half the story

There's another side of me

I'm the girl you know

but I'm some one else too

if you only knew

its a crazy life

but I'm all right

i got every thing i always wanted

I'm living the dream

to get every thing you always wanted

isn't always what is seems

I'm a lucky girl

Who's dreams came true

but underneth it all

I'm just like you

I was singing along to the song and bopping to the top. "That is one of your best songs sis!"

"Thanks Ry. It really didn't take me that long to write it thought. 2 hours tops. 1 hour of writing, one hour of me and mom writing the music to go with it."

"Wow Shar, you are turing into a superstar. People are going crazy over you."

" Yah well I really don't want a couple of thousands of people from East High to go crazy over me, especially today."

" Yah I guess I understand that. "

"I REALLY don't want Troy and Gabriella to recognize me, I already had the nightmare about it, I DON'T need it to happen it real life."

As we were talking I pulled into the East High parking lot. Gabriella saw me and waved at me as she was walking in with Troy, I guess Troy didn't notice me and Ryan. I also have a feeling that Gabi wasn't waving at me, but at Ryan. I want those two to get together more then anything!

I walked up to my locker and noticed a note on there with a package at the top.

_To: Sharpay Evans_

_From: Troy Bolten_

_I just thought you looked exausted this week so I bought you this._

_Love,_

_Troy_

I opened the package to see an Ashley Tisdale CD, "Best of Both Worlds."

"I have this CD but I can't let him no that." I said under my breath.

"Hey! Do you like it? Ryan told me you loved Ashley Tisdale so I thought I would buy that for you." Troy said while walking up to me. His locker was right next to mine.

"Yah! Thank You! I wanted to buy this one but I couldn't seem to find it anywhere."

'_Ryan is dead!' I thought._

Troy's POV

'_I'm glad she likes it' _

"So me and Gabi will see you at the autograph signing today?" I asked her.

"Ummm….No I have already met her plenty of times so I decided I would get my homework done before the party today." Sharpay told me in a very worried tone.

"Oh, okay. You can call me if you and Ryan need a lift if you change your mind."

"Don't worry me and Ryan won't." She said

"Ummmm…Okay see you tonight?"

"Yah! See you then."


	3. Shun the NonBeliever, You Won't Believe

Again, thanks for all the great reviews! You should go see the video from this chapter that Ryan talks about…it's the funniest video I have EVER seen like it said it's on profile! I know ALL of the candy song! Lol I know…I'm a dork!

Read and review!

Chapter 3

Sharpay/Ashley's POV

It was after school and I went into my bedroom with my hairdresser and Ryan and in less then 15 minutes I was Ashley Tisdale. I don't know why but Ryan always like to watch the process of Sharpay-to-Ashley.

All of a sudden my cell phone rang with the tune 'Bop to the Top' from the Twinkle Towne _Musicale_, as Mrs. Darbus likes to call it. Ryan answered the phone for me since I was changing.

"Hello?------Yes she is here.------Okay I will tell her,-----Are you sure you just don't want to talk to her?-----Okay here she is,-----"

"It's Alyson from Aly and AJ…" he mouthed to me.

"Hey Aly! Whatsup!-----Oh really?----Yah! That would be great,-----Okay see you tomorrow!---Bye!----" I snapped my phone shut.

"She told me that we have two free tickets to her concert here in town."

I told Ryan he could come too. He said he would think about it.

Troy's POV

"Here she is the one, the only, ASHLEY TISDALE!" our principal yelled.

Everyone in the auditorium screamed. Yes, even me….only I yelled! I mean Ashley Tisdale is so cute! I would do ANYTHING to wash that beautiful brown hair!

Gabriella was literally screaming in my ear. She has Ashley Tisdale's posters ALL over her wall and her cell phone ringer is Ashley's song Best of Both Worlds, while I am sitting here thinking, Ashley is doing some person's autograph. Why does the dude with the blonde hair standing behind her look so familiar? I will think about that later. Right now the only think I feel like paying attention to is Ashley Michelle Tisdale. Wow! She is even more beautiful in person.

"Troy? TROY!" Gabriella yelled at me.

"Wh-wh-what?" I said trying to wipe the drool off of my face.

"You were drooling, Troy!"

"Oh, yah. Sorry."

Gabriella's POV

I caught Troy drooling over Ashley. I wish he weren't. It kinda sickens me still even thought I am crushing over Ryan.

Troy and I finally got a couple of feet away from Ashley and her 'posse.'

There was this dirty blonde with sunglasses, driver's suite (including the hat), and a mushtache. He looks so familiar! I can't put my finger on it.

Anyway! We were almost up there when the driver just turned around and faced the wall as if he were trying to hide something. I swear it was me because he met my eyes and turned.

I am guessing Troy noticed, because he looked at me with a confused look when he turned.

Ryan's POV

I love Sharpay, but does that really mean I have to wear this disgusting outfit? I mean I am a MUCH better dresser.

I saw Gabriella and Troy and turned away because I wasn't wearing a wig and make-up like Ashley. I could feel there eyes behind my back. Let me tell you, it burns!

I gave my dad a nudge and walked back to the limo. I didn't want to face anymore people I knew.

I was using my laptop computer on the way over to Gab's house, I was so excited, I went to YouTube and found like THE funniest video EVER! It was called "Charlie the Unicorn: Candy Mountain." Let me tell you something, that Charlie and those little unicorns crack me up!

'SHUN THE NON-BELIEVER….SHUUUUN….SHHHHHUUUUNNN…..NAH!'

I cracked up when I heard that, Sharpay just looked at me like I was nuts.

I KNEW I had to show that video to the guys, maybe Sharpay.

Sharpay's POV

We were in the car heading to Gabi's house when Ryan just got the biggest kick out of the 'Shun the Non-Believer.' I gave him an odd look, I have seen that video thousands of times but I have never told anyone because people don't really think I am the type to like something so dorky, but I gave him an odd look because of the way he laughed, he laughed like a hyena! Seriously!

We rang Gabi's doorbell and Ryan and I just sorta invited ourselves in. Ryan ran straight over to the guys to tell them "YO!" and to show them Charlie the Unicorn.

Gabriella looked at me for what seemed like ages.

"What Gabi? Do I have something on my face?"

"No! It's just, you, you….are wearing the same exact scarf that Ashley wore today."

_Oh. My. God._

"Why are you surprised? You know I like Ashley. I got it-I got it-I got it at the mall!"

"Well Ashley said that it is a one of a kind."

_I totally forgot about that!_


	4. Upside Down Secret and Magazine

Chapter 4

No POV

"Well you see, ummm…."

Sharpay pulled her into the closet to talk about her other identity.

"What the!" Gabriella yelled.

-----------------------------------

Meanwhile Ryan was showing the gang the video and they were having a great time. Well Taylor thought it was stupid.

Everyone saw Sharpay pull Gabriella into the closet. Everyone ignored it except Troy.

Troy ran over to see what was going on. Like a boy, he decided to be sneaky and see what was going on. Who knows, Sharpay might say she likes him.

He put his ear up to the door and decides to listen in.

Troy's POV  


I was listening in and this is what I heard.

"_What is going on pup?" _that was Gabi.

"_Well you see I think it is time to tell you, you will soon find out anyway." _

I had NO idea what she ment by that.

"_Huh?"_

"_I'm…I'm….I'm….."_

"_Out with it pup!"_

"_I'm….Ashley Tisdale's cousin!" _

"_Yah right! And I am BOTH of the sisters in Aly and AJ!" _

I chuckled at that one.

"_No seriously! I have her address and her e-mail but I obviously can't give it to you."_

"_Wow! That's sooo cool!"_

"_OH MY GOD! We have to tell EVERYONE!"_

"_No, we can't! They would expect me to make Ashley come to school again and other weird. I can't believe I told you…I betrayed her trust…" _

"_This is so awesome! I know someone who knows Ashley Tisdale!"_

"_Hey Gab's….calm down! Someone might here you."_

"_Okay."_

It got all quiet so I moved in shock. I know that there is more to this story, I just know it.

Ryan's POV

I was watching Troy while I was showing the guys Charlie the Unicorn.

He looked, shocked, about something. I have no idea what. Maybe Sharpay told Gabs HER secret or her 'Troy is soooo cute and charming' secret. Those are her words exactly.

I looked back over to the guys and they were laughing like crazy. I just sorta quietly laughing along, I was thinking.

All of a sudden Troy just shot up like a spark and ran to the couch and grabbed a magazine off the coffee table and it was 'Cosmo Girl' and might I add it was upside down. I just let out a soft giggle.

Sharpay walked out like she was just called 'Ice Queen.' You know the drama queen act.

Troy noticed he was reading 'Cosmo Girl' upside down so he just tried to hide it by first putting it up right and saying,

"Oh. My. God. Nick and Jessica did NOT divorce!"

Sharpay and Gabriella stopped dead in there tracks and so did everybody else to stare and Troy, OY, the basketball boy. He just sort of stared back and then walked to the kitchen and got a ice cream bar. He broke the silence to say,

"Who is ready to watch the girly chick-flick _The Notebook_?"

Chad blurted out,

"Troy is! He just can't wait until the mushy gushy I LOVE YOU scenes!"

Everyone laughed except the girls, they just rolled there eyes at the situation.

Troy walked over to Chad and got into the hitting position before he just started laughing and then when Chad thought he was joking about the whole thing, Troy slapped him the back of the head.

Now the girls DID laugh at that. I kind of laughed at that too. What? It was funny.

----------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------

Sharpay's POV

Gabby started the movie and I sat down at the end of the couch followed by Troy, Gabriella, Ryan, Zeke, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, and then Jason.

In the middle of the movie Troy put his arm around me. I can't say I didn't like it.

He leaned in towards my ear and whispered,

"_Please tell me the next movie is a horror or action."_

I whispered back,

"_It is going to be When A Stranger Calls. I can't wait, I love that movie!"_

"_Oh, finally a good movie."_

We both laughed a bit and then turned our attention back to the movie, I could tell it was almost over. I was happy my self. I love that movie but horrorme clinging on to Troy for dear life!

Troy's POV

I can't wait until the horror.

HorrorSharpay clinging on to me for dear life!

Okay there you have it…read and review! You guys were right, she did think of something…or I thought of something…lol anyway! I use the exclamation mark and ….a bit too much!


	5. Is There A Reason Why I Kissed You?

The response to this story have been just, wow! In That's Our Song I didn't get 13 until like the 10 chapter! lol

I hope you all like this chapter!

Chapter 5 Troy's POV 

We just started When A Stranger Calls. Sharpay has her arms around me. Ryan fell asleep during The Notebook and Sharpay didn't have the heart to wake him up. She is just so perfect! She is so sweet and she always cares about others before her self. I'm sory I didn't hang out with her until this year.

I leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Do you want to skip this movie and go sit in the backyard."

She turned her head towards me and nodded. I could still see the fear in her eyes from the have you checked the children part.

I took her hand and she gently lifted herself off of the couch.

"Where are you two going?" Gabriella asked us in a questioning voice.

"Backyard." I replied.

"Okay! But we are going to eat some pizza after this one so come back in a bit." Gabriella added right when we were going out of the back door.

"Right!" we both replied at the same time.

We sat down on the picnic table outside.

"I heard you and Gabriella in the closet." I told her still staring up at the sky.

She quickly took her eyes off of stars and into my eyes.

"You can't tell a single soul. If you do, she will kill me!" Sharpay said with worry.

"Don't worry…you can trust me." I said now taking my eyes off of the stars too and putting them on her eyes.

I put my hands on hers and she smiled.

We both leaned in. This was the moment I have been waiting for forever!

We both kissed softly.

It was very awkward.

Sharpay stood up and said, "I've got to go."

Sharpay ran into the house I guess to get Ryan.

I sat there with shock.

Sharpay's POV 

That kiss was, amazing! I just can't get into a relationship, any relationship, right now. If I did, he would soon find out I am Ashley Tisdale and hate me forever.

I ran back into the house and lifted Ryan out of his sleep.

"We're going." I said plain and simple while he was staring at me.

I ran out of the house while Ryan was grabbing his laptop.

Ryan followed behind me and we both jumped into my car.

No POV 

"What was that about?" Gabriella asked.

Everybody shrugged there shoulders and that when Troy came through the door.

Troy had a look of shock and was staring straight at the floor.

"I've got to go too!" Troy said while walking out of the house.

When Troy was completely out of the house Gabriella looked at the gang.

"What the heck was that?" Gabriella said and turned off the movie.

"I don't know but it was something big and we have to find out what." Chad replied.

"Definitely." They rest of the gang added.

**There you have it! The 5th chapter. Things are getting weird around Albuquerque! Find out what in the next chapter! Read and review. :D**


	6. This Is Starting To Get Wierd

Hotsodagirl you always leave me really great reviews! I'm glad you liked the Charlie the Unicorn video! I watch it like everyday. Like Ryan, my favorite line is, SHUN THE NON-BELIVER SHUUUUUNNNN SHUUUUUUUUUUNNNN…..NAH! lololol

XbeautifulSoulx: You also always leave me great reviews! I'm glad you like the story so much. I think I am going to use your idea. I'm not sure just yet.

Thanks for all the reviews from my fave peeps!

Miley Cyrus Fan or snow-pUpZ, zashley358, TroyLvr51, thee crazi' one, Debbiek91121, Lynner-15, XoZac-EfronxO, and azndoll10! I hope that's all of them!

Did see the pictures of Zac Efron with black hair? Didja, didja, didja? Go to zefron .com to see it! It looks much better then I thought it would. Remember to watch the Teen Choice Awards tonight at 7 and also to get all the latest HSM news go to my homepage which is my xanga page! I love my name for it…shelbtheshizz! I know, it rox your high school musical sox off!

Okay so here is the next chapter!

**Chapter 6**

The gang was sitting at lunch and everybody was talking accept Sharpay and Troy. They were being the quiet ones in the group.

Both chewing slowly and every now and then stealing quick glances from each other.

Just then, the intercom came over with the principals voice covering the loud teens.

"We just got news that Pop Sensation Ashley Tisdale is performing at our school and spending a day tomorrow as a regular student here at East High!" the principal spoke loudly.

Sharpay's eyes shot up to Ryan's.

Their eyes got wide simultaneously. Chad was the first to speak out of the group.

"Maybe this time I actually have a chance to kiss her!"

"No you don't!" Sharpay blurted without thinking.

"How would you know?" Chad replied.

"Just between us, her cousin IS Ashley Tisdale!" Gabriella whispered into the group.

"No! That's not why! I'm sick of having to live like this! Ryan, please take me home!" Sharpay yelled.

"Good idea, I think you need some rest." Ryan said simply.

They both got up and walked out of the auditorium.

"Isn't it weird how Sharpay and Ryan are never here when Ashley Tisdale is in town?" Taylor asked.

"Very…" Chad said while staring in space.

"I think there is more to this cousin thing that we don't know. Don't you agree with me?" Troy said.

"Wow! Troy just spoke. You haven't spoke all day, what is up with you and Sharpay anyway?" Taylor said.

"It's nothing, we just kissed last night, she got freaked out and left but that is why I think there is more to this."

------------

Troy went home that night and got out a picture of Sharpay and just stared at it.

"Am I in love with you?" Troy asked himself out loud.

"Are you in love with you Twoy?" A three year old Lizzie walked in to her big brother's room.

"Sharpie!" she yelled when she saw the picture.

Troy picked up his little sister and carried her back into her room.

Lizzie's room had posters of little kid stuff except one, it was a poster of Ashley Tisdale.

Lizzie looked at the poster and then at the picture of Sharpay.

"Wow! Sharpie looks a lot like Ashley Tisdale!" Lizzie yelled with excitement.

Troy look at the picture and then at Ashley Tisdale and thought the same exact thing.

"I've got to call somebody, I will be back in a bit Liz." Troy replied.

"Hurry back Twoy! I want to play Candyland!"

"Don't worry, I will." Troy replied.

**Dun dun dun….is Troy going to find out that Sharpay is Ashley? Find out in the next chapter of Two Separate Lifes! Read and review my peeps!**


	7. Two Pictures Are Alot to Say About

Guess what? I have the plot down for the sequel to That's Our Song and later I am writing the trailer for it and the first chapter of From Real Life to Narnia! YAHZZ!

Okay here we are…the 7th Chapter. I'm sorry the last chapter was so short.

Chapter 7

Troy ran into his room and got the autographed picture of Ashley Tisdale and put it and the picture of Sharpay together and called Gabriella.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered.

"You, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, and Jason all need to come over here now! I have something that is really weird that might solve the mystery to Sharpay!"

"Okay, whatever you say master!" Gabriella replied sarcastically.

"Just pass it on, please." Troy said and hung up the phone.

20 minutes later, the whole gang was there.

"What did you need us here for, Troy?" Taylor asked.

Troy went over to his computer desk to pick up the two pictures.

He put them up to the many faces.

"Whoa… but she did say they were cousins." Kelsi said.

"How many cousins do you know that have the same exact nose, eyes, mouth, etc?" Troy asked like he was the only smart one in the room.

"I think Troy is right. Now I definitely believe there is something that she is not telling us." Gabriella added.

"Well, she's not just going to come out with it! We need to trick her into confessing." Chad said.

"That is THE smartest thing you have ever said, Chad." Jason told him.

Chad rolled his eyes when they heard a small knock at the door.

"Come in!" Troy yelled.

"Twoy! You didn't come back. I wanna pway Candyland!" Lizzie said as angry as a three year old could get.

"Oh, sorry Lizzie."

Just then, Troy's doorbell rang.

"Excuse me and Lizzie." Troy told his friends.

Troy picked up Lizzie and they walked out of the bedroom.

The doorbell rang again.

"Hold your horses." Troy said quietly.

"Who has horses?" Lizzie asked excited.

"Nobody Lizzie." Troy said a little annoyed.

"Oh…" Lizzie said dissappointaly.

"Don't worry Lizzie, you'll get a horse soon enough." Troy said while lifting her chin.

Lizzie smiled as Troy opened the door.

Lizzie jumped out of Troy arms and ran to the figures legs.

"Sharpie!" Lizzie yelled.

Lizzie look over to her side to see another figure.

"Wyan!" Lizzie yelled again putting her arms around his legs.

Sharpay crouched down to give Lizzie a hug.

Ryan followed his sisters actions.

Lizzie always wanted _Sharpie _and _Twoy _to get together.

Lizzie took Ryan's hand and drug him in the house.

"I'll leave you two alone!" Lizzie informed them while raising her eyebrows up and down.

Lizzie took Ryan into Troy's room and Ryan stared at everybody.

"A group conversation, without all of the group, great! I'm sure Sharpay doesn't appreciate you talking about her behind her back." Ryan said calmly since Liz was in the room.

When the group was about to respond, Ryan noticed the two pictures on the bed.

"Where did you get these?" Ryan asked not really caring that the kid was in the room.

Sharpay walked in with Troy following her.

"Too late!" Troy said while Sharpay walked in.

Sharpay first noticed the pictures and had her mouth wide open.

"Are you together yet?" Lizzie asked raising her eyebrows again.

Everybody started to laugh at her cuteness.

"Why don't you go to your room cutie." Sharpay told her.

"Okay, not yet, it will happen, because you love each other!" Lizzie gaped.

She ran out of the room and in 1 minute you could hear Ashley Tisdale's CD blaring from her room.

"Sharpay, there is definitely something you are not telling us and whatever it is, TELL US! We're your friends and you shouldn't be keeping a secret away from us." Gabriella yelled.

"This is something, big, this is something, you'll hate me for the rest of my life!" Sharpay said.

You could see the tears welling up into her eyes.

Ryan ran over to comfort his sister.

**There you go! Chapter 7! Read and review…**


	8. I'm Too Sick

Is this story really an addiction? I'm just a simple girl, living life, life of day dreams of Zac Efron, singing all the High School Musical songs over and over and over again until my sister screams at me for getting on her nerves and a life full of watching videos of Zac and when he was on the Teen Choice Awards and literally fell out of her chair on how hot and sweet and sensitive he looked, a life of buying everything that has those beautiful crystal blue eyes on the front of, a life of staring at my dreamy Zac Efron posters on my wall, a life of seeing High School Musical over 40 times(no joke, I've counted), a life of singing, dancing, acting, and dreaming that ONE day just ONE day that Kenny Ortega met me and thought my singing, dancing, and acting was amazing and called me a 'triple threat' and put me in High School Musical 2! Hoping and dreaming. Still waiting for a midnight call from Zac Efron telling me his undying love for me! I'm a dreamer…Yes I am….Okay! I'm back to reality! Haha

Chapter 8

Sharpay crouched down and Ryan fell down with her. After about a minute Ryan stood up and stared at all the teens for a few seconds and then let it blow.

"WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST LEAVE HER ALONE! YOUR RIGHT, WE'RE FRIENDS BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? FRIENDS DON'T TELL FRIENDS TO TELL THEM EVERY SINGLE SECRET IN THEIR LIFES THAT ARE **THEIR **SECRETS! MY SISTER IS HURT AND BECAUSE OF THAT, SO AM I! DON'T TALK TO MY SISTER ABOUT ANYTHING TOWARDS THIS AND DON'T TALK TO ANYONE TOWARDS THIS! DON'T TELL PEOPLE ABOUT THIS ABOUT THIS, TALK ABOUT THIS, EVEN THINK! JUST DON'T EVEN BREATH IT, OKAY?" Ryan yelled at his friends.

Sharpay stood up and darted out of the room.

Lizzie heard the yelling and came out of her room.

"Sharpie? What's wrong? Did you and Twoy get together and break up in just 2 minutes?" Lizzie asked while staring at the picture she was holding.

"Your-your-your, Ashley Tisdale." Lizzie said.

"You know, you really are too smart to be a three year old, you know that right?" Sharpay said letting out a small laugh.

"Please don't tell anyone, okay? Not even Troy! I will tell them sooner or later but not right now. I know I can trust you, so I'm not even going to worry!" Sharpay said to the smiling three year old.

What Sharpay didn't know is that not only Ryan heard this, but Troy did too!

Troy walked back into his bedroom with a look of confusion on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" Gabriella asked.

"It's…not…important." Troy replied taking long pauses in between.

"Ummm…okay…" Chad added into the conversation.

The whole group left saying their goodbyes to Troy AND the smart toddler, Lizzie.

When the door closed and the group was out of ear-shot, Troy walked over to his little sister.

"Everything, Sharpay said to you, I heard!" Troy told his little sister.

"Twoy, you can't tell anyone, not even Sharpay. I promised! Now let's play Candyland!" Lizzie practially screamed.

"Okay, good idea." Troy said while giving her a peck on the cheek and with that she giggled.

Meanwhile at the Evans Home….

Sharpay was in Ryan's arms crying.

"Ryan, if they knew….they would kill me!" Sharpay said between sobs.

"You don't know that, Shar!" Ryan told her in a comforting voice.

"Yes! I do know." Sharpay said while hugging her brother tighter.

-------------

The next day in the morning, Sharpay had a migraine.

Sharpay got up out of bed and turned off her alarm clock.

She looked at herself in the mirror and saw that her eyes were red and puffy from crying the night before.

That's when she remembered the reason and that she was supposed to go to East High today as Ashley Tisdale.

Sharpay went into the bathroom and checked her tempeture expecting it to say 98.6, she noticed that it said 100.something..(lol, I don't deal with that that much so imagine what it said! I know, I'm dumb)

She smiled but then a loud pounding came from her head.

She winced and fell to the ground.

A couple of minutes later, Ryan came in to check on Sharpay and wake her up.

"Shar?" Ryan said right before opening the door.

That's just when he saw her petite body on the floor with sweat coming to forehead and hands.

"Mom, dad! Hurry!" Ryan yelled.

Ryan lifted Sharpay and sat her on his bed.

"Ryan! What's wrong?" his father's voice echoed through house and it was clear that he was just a few feet away from the door.

"Ryan, what happened?" their mother asked when she saw Sharpay fainted.

It was clear she fainted because that is definitely not a position she slept in!

"I don't know! She has this thermometor in her hand and it says she has a high tempeture. She might have fainted because she was so hot." Ryan explained.

David and Anna both let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well, all we can let her do it wake up. She is definitely not doing the Ashley Tisdale thing today!" David told him.

As he finished his sentence, Sharpay's eyes started to flutter open.

"What's going on?" Sharpay asked.

"Shar…you fainted because your too sick to stand right now." Ryan told her simply.

"Oh! THANK GOD!" Sharpay yelled like a load had been lifted off of her shoulders.

"Ryan, you better get ready for school. I will get Sharpay settled on the couch for the day." Anna explained.

"Yes, 'mam." Ryan replied.

Ryan gave his sister a quick kiss on the forehead and left her pink bedroom.

**Read and review my peeps! Sharpay's sick! She is VERY happy about that! I hope you didn't mind my VERY long author's note at the top, it was me expressing my everlasting love for Zac Efron! Lol Again, read and review!**


	9. Morning Suprise

Sadly, the Teen Choice Awards doesn't come on again in my area…tear

I am getting used to Zac's hair now…the brown is MUCH better but it is still cute on him. For you that read my long authors note yesterday about my everlasting love Zac Efron then thanks for hanging in there with me and keep in mind those will happen not that often but when they do think of my sisters quote to me, "Shelby has an unhealthy obsession over Zac Efron, but that works her!" lolololol Thanks for reading my story! WATCH THE CHEETAH GIRLS TONIGHT AND STUCH IN THE SUBURBS TOMORROW, HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL SINGALONG ON THURSDAY AND THE CHEETAH GIRLS 2 WHEN IN SPAIN ON FRIDAY! I CAN'T WAIT!

Chapter 9

Ryan's POV

After my mom told me to get dressed I prayed to God that no one would find out about Ashley Tisdale. I don't know Lizzie very well and I'm afraid she will tell anyone she can, but I am more afraid of Troy and Sharpay's relationship and if I am going to get bombarded with questions from the gang today at school.

Once I was dressed and ate breakfast I came over to the couch to say bye to Sharpay. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and I hugged her. She was afraid that I was going to get sick too, but I didn't care. She's my sister and she's had a rough week.

I was about to walk out of the door when I heard my name.

"Ry?"

"Yes Shar?" I replied while stepping back into the living room.

"Thanks." She said with a smile.

"Thanks for what?"

"For everything! Being there for me when I need you and just, everything!" she replied still smiling.

"You're my sister. When your hurt, I'm hurt, you know that."

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

I walked out of the door and climbed into my car sitting my backpack in the passenger's seat.

I was about to turn on the car when….

"Good morning!"

I screamed a pretty good scream.

I turned around to see the face of Troy Bolton.

"Don't…do that!" I said while turning on the car.

"How did you get in my car?" I asked him.

"You are the only person I know that keeps a spare key on there car taped down." Troy said laughing.

"What if I lose my key? I need a spare." I defended myself.

"I guess it's not so weird!" he said buckling his seatbelt.

"Where's Shapay?"

"She's sick."

"Too bad! She's going to miss Ashley Tisdale sing."

"I've got a feeling she won't care."

"Uh, huh…."

We parked the car at East High and walked through the door.

"How long were you in my car?"

"10 minutes before you got there!" he said in cheery voice.

We both got to our lockers and were greeted by our friends.

"Hey Ryan….we just wanted to say we're all sorry." Gabriella apologized for all the teens.

NO POV

Just then intercom came on.

"Good Morning, Wildcats! Ashley sadly, can't come today she is very sick. But her manager said she will try to come some other time. She also said she is very sorry. Thank you for your time."

Ryan walked away from the crowd.

Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, and Zeke all watched Ryan walk off suspiciously.

"I really wish I knew what was going on!" Chad grunted.

"I wish I could tell you." Troy said without thinking.

"Why did they trust you but not us?" Gabriella whined.

"I didn't mean to say that and they didn't, I overheard them." Troy explained.

"Okay…" the rest of suspicious teens said together and walked off.

**Read and review! Thanks! I love you Zac!(you probably aren't reading this but just in case, will you marry me? Lol j/k)**


	10. One Strand of Blonde Hair

Reviews that I love! Lol I have a poll, out of these three peoples, who is your role model?

Ashley Tisdale

Vanessa Anne Hudgens(Baby V, if you've heard her new song you will get that)

Miley Cyrus

Voice your opinion!

Chapter 10

Sharpay's POV

I was sitting there very bored because I was the only one home. My mom had to go pick up some medicine for me, my dad's at work and obviously Ryan is at school. But all I can think about is Troy.

I wonder if he is thinking about me to. Once I get better, I have to talk to him.

RING RING 

I picked up the phone to hear the voice of the one person I wanted to hear.

"Hey Sharpay…." Troy said through the phone.

"Hey Troy…."

"I need to talk to you and I couldn't wait and if you are feeling any better, turn around…."

I didn't really understand but I turned around to see Troy standing in my backyard.

I got up out of the covers and walked over to the door to let him in.

We both hung up our phones and Troy slowly walked towards me.

"You know if you walk any closer, you could get sick." I said jokingly.

He didn't answer.

He came over to me and kissed me, passionately.

We parted and I looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said while closing my eyes.

"I know, so am I. I shouldn't have just come on to you like that. I'm sure it just freaked you out, it freaked me out too and I know you just didn't want me to find out!" Troy said.

"I mean, you don't want me to find out anything." He corrected himself.

"How did you find out?" I said and noticed a tear come from my eye.

He wiped it away and replied with,

"I overheard you and Lizzie."

"Please don't tell anyone. I just don't know what I would do if anyone else found out." I said while staring at the ground.

"You don't even have to worry about that." He whispered in my ear.

I felt a shock from my toes to my heart.

We looked into a each others eyes and kissed again. Much more passionately.

We parted and Troy said, "Whoa…"

I giggled.

Just then we heard the hallelujah chorus from all our friends outside.

They came through the door and I asked them how they got out of school.

"Lunch time!" they all yelled.

That night I was sitting in my room and I was flipping through the channels.

"Ashley Tisdale Performs At Concert and Falls!"

They must have been creating the past because that happened about 5 months ago. I was so embarrassed but like always, Ryan was there to help me pull through.

My worst fear is to have my wig fall off during a concert or something.

Ryan came through the door and I smiled.

"When are you going to tell them?" he asked me.

"Hmmm…maybe in 2 months or 2 thousands years?" I replied.

"Haha! You really should tell them."

"Right….like that's going to happen anytime soon and that is exactly the reason why I haven't told Gabs about you having a crush on her!" I laughed.

"Alright then….goodnight, I love you!" he yelled while walking out of my room.

"Goodnight! Love you too!" I replied.

I decided to call Troy and ask him to come to the concert tomorrow in a small city here in New Mexico.

He said yes…obviously, how can you say no to your girlfriend?

-----------

"Hey baby!" Troy said while stepping into my dressing room.

"Thanks for inviting me! I just saw BOTH of the Olsen Twins, Man was that a Full House!(pun intended)" I laughed a bit.

"No problem!"

He came over to kiss me.

"Please stop, I'm in the room." My dad and Ryan said at the same time.

"I think it's cute!" my mom said.

I noticed that my cheeks started to flush at embarressment and so did Troy's.

"Ashley Tisdale! Your on in 5!" the announcer said.

"I walked outside of my dressing room and looked at the crowd with Troy.

"Look! The whole gang is here!" I said to Troy in a whisper.

"Don't worry about it!" he said reassuringly.

"ASHLEY! ASHLEY! ASHLEY!" they were chanting over and over again.

The music started and that was my cue to come on stage.

Troy kissed me.

"Shar! Shar!" I heard Ryan yell.

I turned around and shhh-ed him and told him I had no time.

NO POV

Ryan pulled Troy over to him.

"A piece of blonde hair is sticking out!" he said.

"OMGOSH I HOPE NO ONE NOTICES!" Troy said nerviously.

"She'll be okay, she'll be okay, she'll be okay…" Ryan said over and over again to tell himself and Troy.

"I hope…" he added.

**Ooooo! Remember to voice your opinion on the poll at the top! Read and review!**.

**I also forgot to mention, did you guys watch Teen Choice Awards? 'Cause if you did then you got a glimpse of Dylan Efron (Zac's 'lil bro) he is sooo cute! He is a MINI ZAC! Go to my blog www. Xanga .com/shelbtheshizz if that doesn't work then go to my profile and click on the link that says homepage to see a picture of him! Once I get the video of Zac's interview with Dylan RIGHT behind him and is like VERY clear, I will post it! I just thought I would share that with you…danka!**


	11. Way to the Secret, Not the Restroom

Wow! Over 60 reviews! I wrote the first chapter to this like in June? I don't remember but it was like 2 or 3 months ago. I decided to drop to idea but then once I got a fan fiction name and I couldn't think of a good idea I decided to write the 2nd chapter after I wrote my other 4 stories. I have a Zashley story coming up soon called, Mind Your Own Heart, it supposed to be them in High School if the cast all knew each other. I know, stupid idea. Try it out anyway. I will also have the sequel up this month to That's Our Song and I wrote a new oneshot called The Best Day of My Life: Choice Kiss! It's short but good I guess. It's cute, full of Zashley fluff! Lol

Chapter 11

Gabriella's POV

Me, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, and Jason all decided to come to Ashley Tisdale's concert. We invited Troy, Ryan, and Sharpay but they said they had something else to do.

"I'll be right back! I've got to go to the restroom." Kelsi told us.

She excused herself and walked out of the auditorium.

Kelsi's POV( It's about time isn't it?)

I went around the lobby to ask where the restroom was.

No body was there so I decided to take it upon my self to find it.

I walked through a long hallway and found a door that said, "Employ's Only" but stupid me didn't see it. I opened up the door to see a blonde girl taking off her brown wig.

"Sharpay?" I said aloud.

She turned around and her eyes widened.

She grabbed a dirty blonde head's hand and scurried to her dressing room.

I forgot all about needing to go to the restroom and I hurried back to the gang.

NO POV

Meanwhile with Sharpay…

"What the?" Troy said while Sharpay pulled him away.

The finally found there way into Sharpay's dressing room.

"Kelsi….she just saw me…take off my wig!" Sharpay said while breathing heavily.

Troy pulled her close to him.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down."

"Hey sis! Your back on in 5 mi- What's wrong?" Ryan asked.

"Kelsi, saw her!" Troy explained.

Ryan walked up to his sister and hugged her and lead her to sit down.

"You want to cancel the show?" he asked.

She nodded in the verge of tears.

The gang…..

"OMGOSH you guys! Come here." Kelsi yelled from the door of the auditorium.

The gang rolled their eyes and came to see what was up.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Sharpay."

"Is she okay?"

"She is…..Ashley Tisdale!"

"How do you know."

"Well I was looking for the restroom and found a door and opened it, she was there taking off her wig with TROY sitting next to her!" Kelsi told them.

"Are you sure?"

"VERY!"

Just then the announcer came over and explained, "Ashley Tisdale has an emergency she needs to take care of, so she cancelled the show. We're very sorry folks!"

They teens looked at each other and now knew what Kelsi said was true.

**Sorry it's so short! Read and review!**


	12. Secrets Can Sometimes Have Good Prices

For anybody who meets a celeb….

You aren't meeting them, their meeting you! Hahahaha

I will give you 1 more day to voice your opinion in the poll and then I will tell you the results! Then I will tell you which one is my role model.

Chapter 12

Sharpay's POV

I was devastated when I saw Kelsi. I have calmed down now but I am still pretty upset. I'm still waiting for the phone call from Gabriella telling me what a jerk I am.

RING RING 

"Crap, here is comes…" I told myself.

"Hello."

"_Hey Ashley, err I mean Sharpay! It's Gabriella." _

"I know you know that I know so just tell me so I can let everyone else know that you know for sure that I know."

"_What?"_

"Just tell me that you know that I'm Ashley so I know that you know I'm Ashley."

"_Well, I guess it's pretty obvious since I called you Ashley, huh?"_

"Yah, kinda. Does everyone know?"

"_If your talking about everyone as in the gang then, yah!" _

"Okay, do you want to come over so we can talk about it? You can bring everyone else too."

"_That might help. I will call the rest of the group."_

"Your taking this better then I thought you would."

"_I just have one more question."_

"What's that?"

"_How does Troy know?"_

"As weird as it is, Lizzie was the first to find out and I couldn't lie to a three year old so I told her and Troy over heard."

"_Oh. I'm going to let you go now so I will see you in about 30 minutes!"_

"Uh huh! See you then! Bye."

"_Bye!"_

and then I hung up the phone. She took it MUCH better then I thought she would.

DING DONG 

I walked to the door to see Troy and Lizzie.

"I decided to come over and see you and Lizzie wanted to see Sharpie so I brought her along to."

"Sharpie!"

"Hey!" I said to both of them.

I gave Troy a kiss.

"I knew you to would get together!" Lizzie exclaimed.

I turned around to face her and picked her up.

"Want to watch some TV?" I asked her.

"OOOO Yah! See you later! I hear Barney calling my name."

Troy and I giggled as we watched the toddler skip off to the living room.

"Hello my sweets!" Troy said with a smile.

"Hello to you too!" then we kissed for about 10 minutes.

"We better stop before you little sister comes in or even worse….Ryan." I told him cautiously.

"Hey Shar, who was at the door-hey Troy!"

Lizzie must a heard his voice because she came flying through the room.

"Wyan!"

"Hey Lizzie. How are you doing sweetie?" Ryan asked her with a smile.

"Good. Guess what I'm watching! Guess, guess, guess!"

"What?"

"Barney!"

"Oh! Well you better go and watch it before you miss a song." Ryan told her while putting her down.

"Good idea!"

-----------

NO POV

"So, we're all here Sharpay. We would really like to know why you didn't tell us before." Chad said.

Troy came to sit by Sharpay and put his arm around her.

"Put yourself in her position. Wouldn't you be afraid that your friends would treat you different because of it?"

"I guess, but we would never treat you differently! It would be weird the first week but then we would get used to it and not tell a single soul and it would be normal." Gabriella spoke for the rest of the group.

"Yah, I should have known that you would never treat me differently. I'm just glad you don't hate me!" Sharpay replied.

"Oh! No matter what you did we would NEVER hate you!" Kelsi said.

Kelsi, Gabriella, and Taylor stood up at the same time to give Sharpay a hug.

"Come on boys, we don't have cooties anymore!" Sharpay told them while laughing a little.

The guys stood up uncomfortably,

"Yes you do, we just don't want you feel bad." Jason said while heading over to them.

Troy slapped him in the back of the head and rolled his eyes.

When they all parted from the group hug, Ryan pulled Gabriella pulled her over to him and kissed her.

"Whoa…that was-" Gabriella was cut off by Ryan.

"I love you Gabriella! I always have. But like Sharpay, I was afraid that if you got close to me then you would get close to the secret!" Ryan said nervously.

Gabriella returned it with a kiss.

Sharpay was in Troy's arms on the couch and they were both watching Ryan and Gabriella smiling.

**Read and review! Please? Do it for Zac? Awww…I knew you'd pull through!**

**P.S. Go back to my blog, because thanks to I have a new up close and personal picture of Dylan Efron(I call him Zylan because he is a MINI ZAC, lol) **

**www. underscore the underscore shizz or just go to my homepage on my fanfic profile!**


	13. I'm A Dork, So Sue Me!

Reviews, I love reviews!

I want to mention some REALLY good Troypays so here we go…

The Flame of My Heart-hotsodagirl

Frosh Year-palindrone713

For A Lifetime-xxAnnaxx

I think I'm in love with you-simpleee.meee

Flipped-knick-knack-15

Love Revived-xxBeautifulSoulxx

Those are just SOME! Go read my faves to read a lot of them. If yours didn't make it on my list then it isn't because I didn't like it.

Chapter 13

Troy's POV

Sharpay walked into school giddy and happy.

She walked up and kissed me and then said hello to everyone who passed.

I pulled her close and held her,

"Why are we so happy today?"

"Guess who is playing at Madison Square Garden?" she said happily.

"I don't know who?" I already knew but I just wanted her to feel good when she told me.

"Ashley Tisdale!" she told me.

She then squeeled and Gabriella and Ryan walked up to us hand in hand.

"Hey, how's are new couple?" Sharpay asked them still giddy.

"She's still happy about the Madison Square Garden thing isn't she." Ryan asked pointing to me.

I nodded and opened my locker.

Sharpay kissed me lightly and waved waggling all of her fingers.

---------------

I walked into homeroom and found Mrs. Darbus giving Sharpay a note.

Sharpay walked my way and she looked, gorgeous. In my mind, her hair was flowing and she was floating.

Since I was still in the doorway, Sharpay walked right by me and I winked at her. She smiled that golden smile.

Sharpay/Ashley's POV

Mrs. Darbus handed me a note saying that I had a phone call in the office.

I got to the door and Troy winked at me and I smiled. Could he be any cuter?

When I got to the office, Mrs. Adams handed me the phone.

I put it up to my ear and heard my dad's voice on the other end.

"Sharpay, sweetie! I know your in school but I just couldn't wait!"

"Yes daddy?" I asked him happily.

"Your label told me that 2 of your songs made it to the top 10 on the billboard charts!" (A/N: I know that's no exactly possible but work with me here.)

I squeeled and my dad told me he would let me get back to school and hung up the phone.

I walked down the hallway slightly dancing, am I dorky or what?

I finally made it to the classroom and I was still dancing. I didn't exactly noticed the door was still open.

When I stopped dancing and was right in front of the classroom I opened my eyes to notice the whole room silent and staring at me. Except Troy and Ryan who were grinning ear to ear.

I walked into class naturally and let out of small, "Sorry…" and walked to my desk.

Ryan tapped me on the shoulder and asked, "Good day?"

"Great!" I whispered back.

I turned to Troy and he smiled even more and mouthed, "You cute."

I mouthed back, "So are you." With a flirtatious grin.

"Mr. Bolton and Mrs. Evans! Can you two manage not to look at each other and send each other cutsey wootsey messages for a couple of minutes please?" Mrs. Darbus yelled through the room.

I blushed big time! I looked back at Troy and he was doing the same thing.

The whole room giggled but I just slumped down in my chair.

**Read and review! The chapter wasn't much but I am going to have to end this story soon because I am running out of ideas.**


	14. Pinch Me, I'm Dreaming

Whoa, huge writers block! Thanks for all the reviews. Check out my 3 new stories.

Dirty Little Secret-Troypay

Pop Princess-one shot song fic Troypay

Sharpay Stands-onshot Troypay

From Real Life to Narnia-isn't that new because I've had the trailer up for like a month but I finally have the 1st chapter up and should have the second up tomorrow!

Now here we go…

Chapter 14

Sharpay's POV

Ryan and I ran through the door to our parents.

"Mommy, Daddy! This is awesome!"

"I know sweetie, we're so happy for you and that your friends finally know and are okay with it!" my mom told me.

I gave them a hug and then bolted up the stairs to my room to pick out my outfit for me and Troy's date tonight.

I decided upon a pink dress and black high heels. I fixed my hair to the side and put a headband in it.

"Sharpay! Troy's here!" Ryan yelled to me.

"Be down in a minute!" I yelled back.

2 minutes later I walked down the stairs to reveal my self.

Troy who was standing by the door stopped his conversation with my dad and looked at me.

No POV

"Whoa…" Troy whispered softly. His mouth was wide open while staring at the love of his life.

Ryan walked over to him and shut his mouth, "Your attracting flies." Ryan told him and then walked up the stairs.

"Bye Shar, Bye Troy!" Ryan yelled while heading up to his room.

"Bye Ryan!" they both yelled.

"Have her home by 10:30, son."

"Yes sir." Troy replied.

He draped his arm around her waist and the two walked out the door.

"He's perfect for her and they are so cute!" Mrs. Evans exclaimed when they were out the door.

"Yah, they are." Mr. Evans replied.

Meanwhile With Troy and Sharpay….

"You look gorgeous tonight, Shar." Troy told her while staring at her.

"Thank you, you don't look so shabby yourself." She giggled.

Troy smiled in return and walked her inside the restaurant.

After the dinner and they were out of the restaurant they headed to a movie.

Troy kissed her at the end of the night and was fixing to go when he came back.

"Sharpay wait."

"Yes Troy?" she replied.

"I love you." Troy told her.

"I love you too." She told him stunned.

He kissed her again and waved goodbye.

She walked back into the house.

"Yes!" she whispered.

She ran upstairs to Ryan's room and looked at him for a second and then squeeled.

"What are you so happy about?" Ryan asked her.

"He said I love you!" she screamed.

She took off her heels, jumped on his bed and bounced up and down.

"I'm happy for you, I really am, but could you please bounce on your own bed. Their you can turn on your girly pop music!" he taunted her.

"Oh, yah, sorry. Later bro."

She ran into her room and got on the phone with Gabriella.

"He told me he loved me!" Sharpay told her.

"He did? He must really love you because he never told me he loved me!" Gabriella screamed with her.

"Well, I better go! See you tomorrow, at the mall."

"Okay. See you then!"

They hung up and Sharpay turned on some jumpy happy music and she jumped around her room, by 12 AM she was asleep on her bed with her pajama's on.

**Read and review! Ashley Tisdale won the poll by the way! She is my role model too. Then it's Vanessa Anne Hudgens and Miley Cyrus got 0….sorry Miles. : (**


	15. EPILOUGE

**(A/N: This is one step away from a sequel….hehe My That's Our Song sequel is put on hiatus because I have so many stories to deal with. So when I finish Dirty Little Secret(which won't take me long) I will write the first chapter! Sorry for those of you who have hung in here with me. The plot is down and everything, I just need to get the first chapter down. **

**Me and Ace were watching High School Musical a while ago and we noticed two of THE most hilarious things! **

**#1: During the scene of Troyella at Troy's hideout, Troy says, "You even looked like one too!" and walks over to the bench, as he walks, his jeans are down a bit and you can see his boxers! LOLOLOLOLOL **

**#2: This is hilarious! When Sharpay is talking to Mrs. Darbus in the cafeteria right after she gets that Gabriella girl's chilly fries spilt on her, Ryan looks at her and then looks down her shirt! Just watch, you'll see! And then when Sharpay walks off, he looks at the fries and starts to pick up one! That is too funny! Okay I know, too long of a Author's Note.)**

EPILOUGE

Sharpay looked at Troy who was sitting across from her at the lunch table. She smiled. He smiled. It was all a big fluffy moment.

Chad looked at them in disgust. "Could you do that somewhere else?" he asked.

"Nope." They chorused together.

Ryan then put a hand on Sharpay's shoulder from behind which made her look back towards him. Her face fell with the expression on his face. "What's wrong, Ry?" she asked, obviously worried.

"I have no idea but dad sounded concerned." He said handing me the phone.

I went out into the hallway so I could hear better.

"Hello?----Oh my God!----Thanks for telling me.-----I'll be home right at three thirty!----Bye!----" and with that she hung up the phone with tears streaming down her face.

Sharpay walked back into the cafeteria and to her table where everybody's head's shot up in concern after what Ryan had said.

Troy got up from the table and walked up to her and held her as she cried.

"Shhh….shhh…Sharpay, tell us what's wrong." Troy said soothingly.

Once Sharpay had calmed down, she looked up towards the group and sniffled.

"When Kelsi came backstage, another person followed her and saw me. That person, was a news reporter. The news is now everywhere! I'm surprised that all of the school doesn't know by now!" she said breaking down in sobs.

**You Can't Stop the Beat from Hairspray starts to play while credits role.**

**Sharpay Evans/Ashley Tisdale Ashley Tisdale**

**Ryan Evans Lucas Grabeel**

**Troy Bolton Zac Efron**

**Gabriella Montez Vanessa Anne Hudgens**

**Chad Danforth Corbin Bleu**

**Taylor Mackessie Monique Coleman**

**Jason Cross Ryne Sanborn**

**Kelsi Neilson Oleysa Rulin**

**Zeke Baylor Chris Warren Jr.**

**Elizabeth Bolton Noah Lindsay Cyrus(look her up, she's Miley's little sister)**

**David Evans George Clooney(hehe, I'm imagining what they would look like so you can too!)**

**Anna Evans Kate Hudson()**

**Mrs. Darbus Alyson Reed**

**Principal Matsui Joey Miyashima**

Music 

**The Other Side of Me **

**Written by Billy Ray Cyrus and Miley Cyrus**

**Sung by Ashley Tisdale(imagine)**

**Best of Both Worlds**

**Written by Billy Ray Cyrus and Miley Cyrus**

**Sung by Ashley Tisdale(imagine)**

**You Can't Stop the Beat**

**Written by the Hairspray dude who wrote the songs**

**Sung by the original Hairspray cast**

**Extra Songs Not Heard on Movie:**

**Kiss the Girl **

**Written by I have no idea**

**Sung by Ashley Tisdale**

**I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You**

**Written by hmmm….can't remember**

**Sung by Zac Efron, Ashley Tisdale, Vanessa Anne Hudgens, and Lucas Grabeel.**

**What I've Been Looking For(Reprise)**

**Written by again can't remember**

**Sung by Zac Efron and Ashley Tisdale**

**Story Written By Shelby/Sharpay**

**Story Directed By Shelby/Sharpay**

**END OF CREDITS!**

**Sequel? You tell me….**


End file.
